The First Time
by CallMehTehOdd1
Summary: This was a set challenge fic from teh lurverlay Lady Luce, entittled : That's a first. Vergie and his frist girlfriend, I think it's kinda cute 0.o... Enjoy! Do what you will...


WOO! FORTY MINUTES OF PURE ' I MUST WRITE FASTER' AND THIS FIC IS BORN!! THE LOVELY Lady Luce GAVE THE CHALLENGE: THAT'S A FIRST, AND THIS IS WHAT I CAME UP WITH! WOO-AGE! COP THAT! LLALALALA! High, yeah I shertainly am!!! GAHAHA! Enjoy!! TehOdd1 xoox

Vergil took in a shaky breath, his bright eyes looking around the next to empty theatre nervously.

Beside him, his girlfriend sat, under his wing and clutching the front of his jacket, eyes trained on the screen and yelping every time a certain demon...or was that supposed to be a ghost...?...Popped up.

Bad movie. He was trying to make her fall out of love with him - but romance seemed too encouraging and humour would be to conflicting. The horror film she was so wrapped up in seemed to make her want to be closer to him.

He was going to, as his brother would say,_ dump _her. She was his first love - his first kiss, and his first touch. And now, it would be the first time he would be...Letting her go?

"Are you alright, Lana?" he asked her quietly, right beside her ear as not to disturb the other humans.

She twitched a little, then looked up at him with wide eyes.

"Did you see how much blood there was? Do you think that would actually happen?" he read her lips as opposed to listened to her words - sometimes she was so sweet she gave him a toothache, which was rather sad, considering he'd only ever sampled a treat or two of Dante's purely to annoy him.

He gave her a small smile. "No, Lana. The only way that a human could ever even _think_ to bleed that much, is if someone cut their juglar open, which is located right here." He prodded her pulse gently and she giggled slightly.

"Vergil, dude, for a sixteen year old you know _waay_ too much about bleeding to death." she said softly, then tilted her head to the side. "Although, I wanna be a doctor, and I should know that too."

He nodded absent mindedly and turned his head back to the screen defiantly, willing himself not to lean down and kiss the perfect pouting lips of his soon to be ex.

The screen flickered and he pretended to watch it, only too aware of how unbearably warm his date was, clinging to his arm and thinking he'd protect her forever.

He remembered the first time he'd seen her, blushing over her science book at him, beneath her glasses and ducking under the pages when she'd found him looking back at her. he had been surprised - usually people looked at Dante, who strode around with his chest puffed out and shirt halfway undone. he on the other hand, was classified a nerd, head hung low and shirt done up to almost choking him. He was always buried in a book, hiding in a corner, too annoyed by stupid humans to even bother talking to them.

Then one day, she just came up, and sat right by him.

Just like that!

He'd been amazed... They were usually terrified of him...Much less girls...

She'd said hello, and he'd replied with a mumbled one of his own, and she'd asked how he was, and he'd replied fine...Then remembered common courtesy and asked her in return...She'd replied the same, only adding that she was a little tired after studying for math...

Day after day, he found himself waiting for her to come and say hello to him. It was always her to him, because the one time he'd tried to say 'Good morning' to her, she'd been surrounded by a bunch of gaggling, giggling, girls.

He remembered the first time they'd gone on a date - first to the library, then to a movie. They'd sat in a very awkward silence, her fiddling with her hands, and him staring at the ground. After they got out of the almost suffocating silence, he'd walked her home.

She told him she had a wonderful evening, that he was a brilliant date and that she never would have figured out the molecular substitutes with out him. Then she'd blushed and turned her head away from him, muttering something about her tongue getting away with her.

He turned her face back to him by the chin, just with the tip of his finger. he'd told her not to look away from him...And she'd kissed him.

He didn't really know what to do with his mouth. He didn't really know what to do with his tongue, either, and cursed the organ. But only until she'd pried his lips open and pressed her tongue to his.

After that, the whole school seemed to accept him and her relationship. She was the sweet, innocent girl - and he was the misunderstood and mysterious boy.

Even Dante gaped when he walked past with his arm around her shoulders. She was nothing short of perfect.

He remembered the first time they'd had sex. She was scared, he could tell, but so was he. She had cried a little, but egged him on, and they had spent the aftermath of the occasion staring into each other's eyes, like nothing else in the entire world would ever catch up or separate them. He had his hands on her hips, just brushing the skin with his thumbs, and she had her palms pressed into his chest, her fingertips stroking the pulse at his throat.

He remembered they're first fight. God, he was furious with her. Another boy from their school had been hanging out alot with her lately, and she had left him at the library for four hours, whilst she frolicked with him at a near by bowling alley. She was no more then a five minute walk away, and she forgot him. He'd only told her, very calmly, that he didn't like him, and he didn't like her hanging around him. She had to stop.

And she'd glared and told him that she wouldn't be pushed around by him. They'd shared a few heated words, and then she'd started yelling, and he'd bellowed mean, hurtful things at her. Things he knew would hit home. 'Well why don't you just go bang him?', and 'Why don't you just cry on his shoulder then?' were some of the things he's uttered.

In front of the entire school.

He remembered the first time they'd ever shared a meal...The thought made him smile a little. After they'd gotten back together, they went out and had a massive plate of pasta bolognaise. They kept getting the other's pasta strands...It was very awkward and no matter how hard he tried he couldn't stop snickering, which had her in next to hysterics beside him.

"Vergil?" it was like she was under water, her sweet voice filtering through to him only after she had shaken his arm a little. "You awake?" she smiled.

He felt sick to his stomach, and nodded.

"Yes." he said under his breath. "Did you enjoy the movie?"

"Scared the pants off of me." she giggled, and he stood up, walking past her with his head down.

"Vergil?" she asked him softly, catching up to him as he strode down the walk way. "Are you okay?"

"Fine." he said briskly.

Outside Dante and his father would be waiting in the car...Waiting to whisk him an entire country away in fear for their lives...How could he endanger her like this?...So reckless....Careless...Wonderful...

"Lana." he said, turning abruptly. He caught her hands, and held them over his heart. She looked worried.

"What's wrong, Vergil? And don't go all macho man on me. Tell me the truth." she almost demanded.

And how sweet she was.

"M-...My father has packed us up. We're moving away. Far away. To Fortuna." he blurted out. His heart was pumping, and her hands were cold, just like her eyes...

"You're...Breaking up with me?" she said squeakily, blinking up at him with watering eyes. "Just like that?"

"I...I am. I... I didn't know how. I didn't think working up to leaving would do anyone any good. I didn't think."

She nodded dumbly. "Okay." she said slowly. "You didn't think. I didn't think either. I saw the signs...You've known for months, haven't you, that you were leaving me?"

"Three months, exactly." he answered automatically. "I've been planning. Not thinking, just planning."

She took her hands away from him and shook her head. "Okay. So I've been dumped. Allow me to recoup." She swallowed, then stepped back, leaning against the wall.

"I didn't know what to do. You know I'm new with relationships." he tried awkwardly.

"Yeah, well... I had sex with Dante twice and you didn't notice, so...whatever." she shrugged, and walked away.

His jaw hit the floor.

Just like that!

She was leaving him alone...What the hell just happened...?

His head spinning, Vergil stumbled out to the car, threw open the passenger's side door, and stared at Dante, his heart pounding madly in his chest and blood pumping through his veins. He could practically feel himself on fire.

"Dante." he growled, his first demon growl. "Have you been banging my girlfriend?"

Dante let out a swear, and threw his hands up. "I was very drunk, and she was-"

But Vergil had slammed a fist straight into his brother's nose and felt plesure as the bones crumpled beneath his knuckles.

That was the first time he'd ever struck Dante with the sole purpose of hurting him. That was the first time he'd ever disobeyed his father and walked away.

One of many to come.


End file.
